


Just Walls

by WORLDLWT



Series: Beautifully Bitter [4]
Category: my life - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Aggressive, Fear, Mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WORLDLWT/pseuds/WORLDLWT
Summary: About a boy who hits walls not people because that's SO much better *note my sarcasm*





	

The difference between me calling another man attractive or actually sleeping with him was the same difference between him punching the wall or well, me.

Lucky for us I stuck to just calling another man attractive and he stuck to punching walls and not my face.

Because he, “wasn't the type of guy who punched people.” And I sat back and wondered when exactly he became the guy that punched walls.

The difference between the man I called attractive and the man that took his fist out of his mouth but did not use it to make words was that one of them thought I owed them an apology.

And it sure as hell wasn't the giggling mess I called attractive.

The difference between kisses placed gently on my eyelids or the stinging bruises left behind from unkind hands were the same as holes in walls and holes in hearts.

He dared to ask me as I sat there, baffled with the words that were spilling out of his open mouth that looked a whole lot like the gaping hole in the wall behind him, “are you going to cry?”

Well fuck yes. 

But of course I shook my head, no. I didn't cry over spilled drywall or bruised eyelids or holes in my leaking heart. 

And still he sat there, empty eyes brimmed with tears I dared to ask him about and he dared to ask me in return for an apology.

An apology I didn't have.

Or want.

An apology for his wrongdoing because my words were going to patch up the holes in his life, his wall and his heart but leave me brouken bruised and used.

You know the heart gets confused when a punch to your overly decorated wall is followed with, "but I love you." Or, "I would never hit you."

Just this framed picture of you I cracked in my rage, but never you. Because again I'm not the type of guy that hits people. Just walls.


End file.
